The present invention relates to a technique for multilevel (multivalued) modulation and demodulation, and in particular, to a multilevel modulation device in which transmitting data is assigned to a plurality of modulation symbols, a multilevel demodulation device, a communication system using the modulation and demodulation device, a program and a method for implementing the modulation and demodulation.